ministryofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Atrium
The Atrium, is the main hall located on level eight of the Ministry. The Atrium is your solution for any products like the Daily Prophet subscription or even a small Chocolate Frog for the day. We have a selection of things to buy here so stop on over before heading to your department. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Security Safety done by our Magical Law Enforcement Patrol One is able to go directly to office or explore our new addition, Stands, in which you can buy goods. Elevator Level One-Minister for Magic and Support Staff Level Two-Department of Magical Law Enforcement Level Three-Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Level Four-Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Level Five-Department of International Magical Cooperation Level Six-Department of Magical Transportation Level Seven-Department of Magical Games and Sports Level Nine-Department of Mysteries(Wizengamot Courtrooms are Stairway Access Only) Daily Prophet Subscription Stand The Daily Prophet Subscription is needed to receive access to the Daily Prophet newspaper. Ask for newspaper subscription in the comments(*remember to include your money bag). Stand and Employees come from original shop, The Daily Prophets Main Office, in Diagon Alley. "Ladies and Gentleman, come on over to get your subscription to the Daily Prophet. Get the juicy news on what is happening in the Wizarding World, or what about Quidditch games happening in your area. Don't miss out get your subscription today!" '-Salesman in Daily Prophet Subscription Stand' Scribbulus Writing Implements Stand Scribbulus Writing Implements Stand is a stand which sells writing equipment for the witch or wizard which has run out and can not go to the actual shop. If you wish any of these products ask for them in the comments(*with your money puch) in which a representative will place a picture in your requested place(*when asking for product give link to where you want representative to paste signifying that it is yours). Stand and Employees come from original shop, Scribbulus Writing Implements, in Diagon Alley. "Good Morning, everyone. Have you all gotten your bottle of ink for the day? Are you trying to work with that old broken quill? Well stop the madness, and come on over to get your office supplies right here" '-''S''alesman in Scribbulus Writing Implements Stand Honeydukes Stand Honeydukes Stand is a stand whic sells a variety of the sweets sold at Honeydukes. If you wish to get a little snack before the biggest report of your life then go ahead. If you wish a product ask for one in the comments(*with money puch) and requested place(*when asking for product give link to where you want the product at signifying it is yours). Stand and Employees come from original shop, Honeydukes, in Hogsmeade. ''Does it not tingle sweetly at the deepness of your heart? Does it not make you feel like a child once more, without any worries of reports or papers? Buy Honeydukes and we promise it will sink not just into your mouth but into your heart!" ''-Salesman in Honeydukes Stand''' Complete Menu: Acid Pop- 1 Knut Chocolate Cauldron- 2 Knuts Chocolate Wand - 1 Knut Exploding BonBons- 2 Knuts Pink Coconut Ice- 1 Knut Category:Ministry of Magic